The Secret Life of Trees
by WolfSpiritFlower
Summary: TFA- Bumblebee is sad after Prowl's death. But, perhaps a mysterious woman can help him become happy again. No pairings. Read and Review please.


_Well, I was listening to some music from an album called 'The Secret Life Of Trees', and then I started thinking about Prowl, then I got sad, then I started thinking about Bumblebee, and how he'd always been annoyed by nature. So, yeah. This aspired._

* * *

Bumblebee sat on the docks of Lake Eerie. He was amiably talking to himself and to what one might think of as an imaginary friend. But to all who knew him, they knew it was his way of releasing pain, grief, and anger.

''Yeah, I remember when me and Sari decided to dump pink paint on top of you. Do you remember that? Ha! I still remember how hard Doc Bot laughed when he found us hanging by our peds from the ceiling. You were just sitting there, all ninja like, smirking that same old smirk. I remember I was so mad at you for not having a sense of humor. But I know better now. That was just the way your humor worked. I wish I had known that sooner. It's quiet without you around. Ha! That's funny. It's quiet when the ninja _isn't_ around. That is some harsh irony right there''

Of course, he knew no one could hear him. A gentle breeze blew by him, picking up his words and carrying them through the trees. A quiet, almost inaudible rustle sounded, like the whispering of thousands of tiny voices speaking to him, comforting him.

''I also wish I'd known why you loved nature so much. I always thought it was lifeless, just a bunch of dumb animals and stupid plants. I was wrong. It speaks to you in its own language. It's like...its like. Well, I don't need to explain it. You already knew- know. That's why I come out here. I know it's kind of silly, but I just have a feeling that maybe, just maybe, if I tell you how much everyone misses you, the wind will carry the message and you'll realize 'Hey! I'm still needed. Maybe I should go back' and then- Tada! You'd be here with us again! I mean, you were like a brother to me! I was the annoying, smart mouthed little brother, you were the smarter brother that somehow always managed to hold everyone together. I never made the connection before, but all of us are like a huge family. Sari is the little sister that everyone adores. Bulkhead is that clumsy uncle that everyone has. Ratchet and Arcee are like the grandma and grandpa of the family. Jazz is that cool cousin that hangs around, but you don't mind. And Optimus would be the 'father' I guess. He teaches us, he learns from his mistakes, and somehow or another he teaches us to go on and look on the bright side of things. Well, I hope you hear me this time, Prowl. Bumblebee, signing off'' he sighed when he finished talking. The breeze calmed a moment, fading to nothing, then it practically whistled through the trees.

He heard a squirrel bark and he turned around. There it was, a squirrel was sitting on the ground, looking right at him. Its bushy tail flicked behind it and it scampered up a tree. Crawling onto a branch, it looked back at him and barked again. Bumblebee tilted his head and got up. The squirrel hopped into another tree farther away and then turned back to look at him. Bumblebee ran right under the tree and the squirrel bounced a few more trees ahead. He caught up quickly enough, but when the squirrel started bounding this time, it didn't stop.

''Hey! Wait up!'' He had to run to keep up with it. Surprising enough as it is, since most organics were slow unless they had wheels. As the squirrel bounded through the trees, the robot following it startled a small herd of deer and they loped out of the way, but a large, twenty point buck remained. The squirrel stopped right above the deer, and the deer snorted. Then it loped away as well. The squirrel flicked its tail, telling him in its own way to follow the buck. So, that's what he did. By now, he was incredibly lost. The deer led him farther and farther away from the lake. He didn't stop though, because he felt in his spark something important was about to happen. The deer suddenly bounded high in the air and cleared a semi-wide gulley. It looked much to wide for a normal deer to cross. He braced himself and jumped, just barely making it across. By now, the deer was long gone. He looked around, but saw no more of his odd animal guides. It was only after about twenty minutes of thinking how he was going to get back to base did he realize he was on a trail . A well-worn dirt trail, but it was lined with little white rocks, as if someone had taken great care to design the simple, yet oddly beautiful trail. He wondered if Prowl had even known about this place. He followed the trail, and soon found himself on a steep ridge, over looking a meadow with a huge oak tree dead in the center. Not even thirty yards away, a wide creek gurgled and rolled happily. The sun reflected off of the tall, wild grasses , creating a beautiful golden glow to bask everything it reached out to touch. He took in the sight, not wanting to forget it. He took a few holoscans to show the others when he found his way back. Then, he saw something white and fluffy underneath the tree. It was a stark contrast to the rest of the landscape. He was filled with curiosity, so he maneuvered down the ridge and waded through the thick grass. A small flock of bobwhite quails flew up and to a different part of the field. He reached the tree and realized it was a white linen dress, being worn by the most beautiful human he'd ever seen on the planet. Not in the romantic sense, simply beauty. As if she was meant to be in the landscape.

''Hello'' Her voice was soft and melodious, as if she were singing. He sat down.

''Hi'' he said. He grimaced when he realized how out of place his voice was in the landscape. She laughed at him.

''Do not be ashamed, young one! Your voice is perfect in its own way!'' she said. He smiled and blushed.

''Thanks''

''You are most very welcome, Bumblebee''

''Wait! How do you know my name?''

''You are quite famous on the television news broadcasts, I am aware?'' her eyes glinted with mischief and mystery, a joyous sparkle to them.

''Yeah, I guess I am. I shouldn't be the one they're all praising and giving honors. Well, really, none of us should. The only one who deserves praise is gone now. He's the real hero''

''Ah, yes, your friend Prowl. He was very honorable, but you realize he would have never given himself over if it weren't for you and your team''

''What do you mean?''

''He gave his life to protect not only this planet and its inhabitants, but also to protect you. Without him, we'd all be dead, including you''

''I hadn't thought of that''

''He hears you, you know''

''What?''

''Everyday, you go out to the docks and speak to him. You relish and relive the fond memories you had together. But, he can tell quite obviously you haven't opened your eyes completely yet!'' she laughed.

''Are you mocking him!?'' he asked, suddenly defensive.

''No, young one! I am simply stating something you have yet to realize! He never left you! As long as you have those memories, those fond times when all of you just laughed for no reason. Each time you bring those memories to the front of your mind, you bring him back to you a little bit. He stays in your spark, I believe it is called?''

''Alright lady, how do you know all this stuff?'' he asked. He was a bit amazed at how wise she was.

''I am permitted to have secrets, yes?'' that glint had returned to her eyes. He tilted his head.

''Yeah, I guess so.''

''Well, I have a story I would like to tell you. It's called ' The Secret Life of Trees'. You do have time for a story, don't you , young one?''

''Well, seeing as I'm lost, I guess so. By the way, why do you keep calling me 'young one'. I'm probably older than you by thousands of years''

''Ah, but you are going by your birth age. I am calling you by your _real_ age''

''I'm confused''

''You will know when the time is right. Now, about that story...'' she smiled.

''_Long ago, when people had first begun truly discovering the world, they were adventurous and happy. They lived long, full, lives and didn't die for many hundreds of years. And so did the trees. Now, during that time, trees were mindless, all except one of the trees. This was called the Hometree. The Hometree was the very first tree. She could think, feel, love, and hope. She loved all the little creatures of the Earth, and they loved her. But she was sad because none of the other trees could talk. So, when people started living shorter lives, they became sad. So, the Hometree had an idea. She spoke with the other spirits of the animals and the Earth itself. So, they decided and agreed with the Hometree. Each person that led a short life, would be reborn as a tree. Each acorn, each seed that falls from a tree was once a living human. They keep their memories and try to protect the ones they loved before. Offering shade in the hot summer months, food when crops could not grow in the ground directly, and shelter and warmth during bad weather and cold winter months. Often, many humans cannot understand the language of the trees, but each time the wind blows, the trees will speak. They call out to their loved ones, sending praise during a victory, and comfort during pain. But some people have learned the language and they know of the tree's ways. They are reborn when they die, and they continue on again.''_

She finished her tale and smiled at Bumblebee.

''That was beautiful. Where did you learn that story?'' she laughed at his question, like a mother when a child asks her a silly question.

''Where do _you_ think I learned it, young one?'' she asked. He tilted his head, then his eyes widened,

''You mean... The trees?'' he asked. She nodded.

''But...trees can't _really_ talk, can they?''

''It all depends on if you believe they can.''

He tried to think back to when the trees had rustled and whistled at him.

_I believe_... he thought to himself. And then, he felt relief and joy flood into him, and all the pain and sorrow flooded from him.

'_I know you do_' It was Prowl's voice.

'_My sweet little boy, I love you_!' His femme creator.

'_My dearest sparkling_' his mech creator. They all had been with him the entire time.

''Now, young one. Your friend has yet to be reborn. He was waiting for you. Now, I must go. I have many children I must attend to'' she laughed. He looked out over the meadow, but when he turned back, she was gone. On a branch high in the tree, a small round acorn stood perfectly still. It was a rich tan, almost gold. The wind blew, and the little acorn fell right into his palms. He heard the strange woman's laughter once again, but this time it came from all around him. He then realized he didn't know her name. But he had a feeling her name had been said many times in the story.

''You're the spirit of the Hometree, aren't you?'' he said to no one in particular. The wind blew and the great oak tree's leaves rustled deeply. He smiled. Then he climbed back up the steep ridge, all the while holding the little acorn close to his spark. When he reached the top of the ridge, he turned around and gasped. The only thing there was trees and the stream. There was no sign a meadow had even been there. He heard the honk of a cargo ship and went towards it. It didn't take him more than five minutes to emerge at the docks. He smiled, wondering what he'd just seen. If it weren't for the acorn in his hands, he wouldn't have believed it happened at all. He walked all the way back to the base and grabbed a five gallon bucket. He got Jazz to help him fill it with dirt.

''Why do 'ya need a Bucket O' Dirt, 'Bee?'' he asked the yellow bot. Bumblebee only grinned. He poked a hole into the dirt and dropped the acorn into it gently. Then he covered it and carried the bucket over to an outdoor faucet. Getting just enough to water the acorn, he dumped some water onto it. Then he went into his room, opened up the window, and sat the bucket on the sill.

''I'll be back later Prowl. I gotta go tell Jazz about you- he deserves to know. So, you know, just meditate or something. You really have no idea how weird it is to be talking to a bucket of dirt. Yeah, but I don't care. I'll be back later.''

* * *

_**TEN YEARS LATER**_

* * *

''Mommy? Why are these trees planted in a row?'' Sari laughed at Helen's question.

''Well, you see. This little cedar tree right here stands for grandpa Isaac. This bigger maple tree stands for Blurr, the fastest bot alive- don't tell uncle Bee I said that. This pine here is Grandpa Ratchet. And this biggest tree here? Ah, this is Prowl. If it weren't for Prowl, we wouldn't be here today''

''Wow! So, they aren't dead? They turned into trees?'' Helen asked.

''Yes. They're still alive.''

''Whoa.'' Helen ran up to the biggest tree and started climbing it.

''It's so big! But... how did they turn into trees?'' the wind blew, and the leaves of the trees all rustled, like laughter.

''Well, little Helen, let me tell you a story. You do have time for a story, don't you, young one?''

''Uncle Bee!'' Helen climbed down and ran over to him. Bumblebee sat down in front of the tree.

''Now, the name of the story is called 'The Secret Life of Trees...''

* * *

_So? Whatcha think?_


End file.
